Savin' me
by Win A. Black Odair
Summary: Johanna llora, se resigna a ya no poder mantenerse entera frente a alguien, porque esta cayendo, arrastrándose y rompiéndose en miles de pedazos; buscando a que aferrarse para seguir luchando, para no ahogarse en sus miedos; buscando a alguien que le demuestra que quizá si valió la pena salvarse. Disclaimer: Participando en el mini reto Una pareja para... del foro El diente de león
1. Teorías de una tortura

_**Disclaimer:**_

Escrito basado en los personajes y el Universo de **Suzanne Collins,**

Esta historia participa en el mini reto **"Una pareja para..."** para el foro: **El diente de león**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 ** _Teorías de una Tortura_**

* * *

No era ironía, era sarcasmo, con una gota de crueldad en sus comentarios, la frialdad de sus acciones, la negativa absoluta a la compasión, la capacidad innata de mantener a distancia a las personas.

Sus actos no funcionan con su manera de pensar... De vez en cuando a él le ha tentado caminar al borde del precipicio.

Eso no cambia ninguna noche, mientras la ve caminar por los pasillos y en un ataque de conocida imprudencia, sigue sus pasos con el mismo sigilo que ha tenido por años.

 _Por esos momentos, el trece es su bosque y ella la criatura salvaje que debe cazar._

Pero es astuta, complicada, temible, incontrolable... Y cuando lo nota, el simple hecho de correr riesgo le parece acertado.

–Deberías irte– ella gira en su dirección y su mirada inexpresiva lo atraviesa sin dificultad.

–Me has estado siguiendo– él sonríe, al instante nota su figura en la oscuridad.

Incontrolablemente perdida, interiormente hecha pedazos y presa de aquello que él nota, pero que ella se niega a aceptar.

–Puede que si–

–No te lo estaba preguntando–

Se extingue en la lejanía el pensamiento junto con el eco de sus palabras sarcásticas, y ella siente el tacto en sus brazos, deduce inequívoca, que el tonto jugueteo no ha acabado.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado?– el desliza sus dedos por las cicatrices alrededor de sus muñecas, hace que un espasmo recorra su cuerpo y una sobria sonrisa baile en sus labios.

No existe una respuesta al momento y él se limita a no insistir, pero ella no, minutos después las palabras heladas llegan.

–Las torturas en el Capitolio son muy creativas– se niega a olvidar, es más que el simple masoquismo... la paranoia, el terror, el dolor que la corroe.

Ahora es él quien se ahoga con las frases entreveradas, deja sus dedos recorrer la piel fría, temiendo al rechazo por segundos y sabiendo de aquella vil compasión con la que ella tomara el gesto.

Ajena a sus pensamientos, la luz de un rayo perdido perfila su figura en el gris del pasillo... Alta, sobria, fina y bella a pesar de la calvicie.

Su cuerpo se estremece cuando siente los brazos rodearla, la calidez consume su ser y suspira cuando dos sentimientos opuestos chocan en su pecho susurrándole que huya.

Por un lado es odio, fricción real, compasión sin sentido y nada sano que pueda rescatar.

Por otro, es aquella necesidad que niega, esa calidez embriagadora que separa sus pies del suelo, que aleja sus lúgubres pensamientos por segundos de eternidad.

Quiere irse, pero él aferra su cintura, la obliga a colocar sus manos en su pecho, la hace sentir la intrigante familiaridad del contacto con cada parte de su cuerpo.

La devuelve a la realidad él hostigador fantasma, el movimiento de las manos de él subiendo por su espalda, y sus ojos que antes habían estado fijos en nada, ahora se posan en la otra mirada.

–Debes dejar de recordarlo– sus palabras llegan sin sentido, pero ella las traduce y las entiende. Sin embargo, niega.

Mientras aún están aferrados el uno al otro, solo piensa en que decir, pero el calor que irradia la piel de él traspasa la fina tela de su ropa y le impide pensar con claridad.

Él lo nota, más aún cuando con suavidad aspira sobre su cuello y ella tiembla, haciendo que él lo haga.

Es inevitable que sus ojos se desvíen a sus labios y es irrevocable que ella lo noté, es entonces cuando sabe que el control vuelve a sus manos, tan entrañable, tan familiar,

Es poder, simple, abstracto. Hace que sonría, que mueva sus dedos hacia la espalda de su compañero y lo acerqué a ella con maldad.

–Juegas demasiado mal– le dice sobre sus labios, y por un momento se aleja.

Él lo impide, une sus labios con los de ella en un roce de brusquedad que los sega, es más que la frialdad que los rodea, que la oscuridad, que un juego que les pertenece y que recién empieza.

Es tensión, incertidumbre, lujuria, dolor, deseo, poder, perdida, el hielo que cede y aquel fuego que se apodera.

El abandona sus labios, vuelve a su cuello y deja pequeños besos en la piel tierna, recorre con sus manos las marcas de una tortura, ella se tensa, esperando un gesto repulsivo que nunca llega.

Los labios del chico de la Veta, suben hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, hace que aferre sus manos a su espalda, que sus piernas cedan y que su consideración racional casi desaparezca.

Deja que él la bese, su rostro, sus mejillas, su frente, su cuello... Lo deja ser y lo disfruta mientras sabe que tiene la batalla ganada, pero cuando cree que es momento de frustrarlo y llevar a cabo su propia tortura, se aparta.

–Johanna...– él susurra su nombre, y es la primera vez que reconsidera la idea de arrepentirse. Ella con la respiración trémula, sonríe con superioridad antes de dejar un veloz beso en la comisura de sus labios.

–Es mi juego, Hawthorne–

 _Y en su subconsciente, es ese momento que no se olvida... En el que el cazador se convierte en presa._


	2. Paradoja y Laberintos

_**Disclaimer:**_

Escrito basado en los personajes y el Universo de **Suzanne Collins,**

Esta historia participa en el mini reto **"Una pareja para..."** para el foro: **El diente de león**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Paradoja y Laberintos**

* * *

El miedo vuelve, con un guion repetido y el mismo dolor sin nombre, la envuelve en fría oscuridad con ojos invadidos del solo error de recordar que todo es real.

 _Maldita desequilibrada_

Las miradas ajenas, rostros desconocidos, palabras susurradas que le gritaban peligro.

Corre, huye... _Escapa_.

Esta pérdida, ahogándose en lo invisible, en los delirios de una tortura. En las marcas que se adhieren a su piel. Sin cicatrices, porque no son memorias. Es presente, como su interior sangrante... Ardiendo en horror, paranoia, pérdida, dolor.

Mucho más allá de sus propios límites.

Entre limbo de la droga, de un bienestar perdido. Un espacio entre sueño y fantasía, una oportunidad de nunca más volver a la realidad.

 _Desesperante_ , recuerda.

Porque ella no tiene el lujo vil de estar loca. Y su queda cordura, transfigurada en pesadillas, la vuelve a las frías garras de una vida que nadie se merece.

 _―Estas a salvo―_

Intenta ahuyentar las palabras, pero ahondan en sus pensamientos, demasiado plásticas la devuelven a su realidad. Y cuestiona, ¿Cuantas mentiras dichas por la voz insulsa que no conoce lo que es peligro?

Hila las palabras sin el terror a ser torturada, pero sin ganas de decir más de lo que ese hombre se merece oír. Lejos, enlaza hechos pasados que se vuelven presentes, entremezcla voces con miradas atormentadas y vidas, vidas como la suya...

 _Que nunca están a salvo_

Son como sucias y asquerosas víboras las que encierran palabras que no esconden sentido, que guardan sutiles su cruel significado. Y de a momentos, quiere huir de ellas para poder deleitarse con el festín que debe ser aquello de lo que nadie vuelve.

¿A quién le importa realmente?

Si ella esta jodidamente sola, y se lo repite a diario en una tendencia vana al masoquismo.

Porque ya indolente, es ahora el recuerdo de los cuerpos sin vida, de su incontenible imprudencia que luego fue rebeldía.

...Y otra vez, fue muerte.

 _¿Dónde está tu fuerza ahora?_

Su propio fantasma insolente, se detiene frente a ella, con el gesto que sólo el espejo le devuelve.

Se detiene a la mitad de sus descarrilados pensamientos, porque algo en su interior le pide que despierte y puede que sea el mismo fantasma que no deja de observarla.

Tal vez tiene razón, solo quizá hay algo más de lo cual despertar, pero por el momento no lo siente así, porque lo único que la rodea es frío y es hiriente, son garras congeladas que se clavan hasta atravesar su pecho arrancándole el aire y toda la paz que puede contener.

 _No es demasiado,_ susurra

―Hola― se sobresalta, sus uñas se clavan con fuerza en la camilla y tarda dos segundos en traer a su mente el nombre de aquel que le habla.

― ¿Cómo esta Annie?―corta el aire con palabras inexpresivas y Finnick se sienta a su lado con una mirada introvertida.

—Ella está bien por ahora, al menos aquí no deben suministrarle calmantes— le dice con un gesto afligido, resignado a saber que su amada no va a volver de lleno a la realidad.

―Deberías estar feliz por ella... En el Capitolio, Snow no le hizo gran daño. Supo de inmediato que no tenía información―

El chico se pregunta porque sus palabras parecen huecas, como si las frases encadenadas salieran de sus labios sin ser captadas por nadie.

Sin que siquiera ella las oyera.

― ¿Qué has hecho hoy?―

La pregunta no viene al tema, hace que ella lo mire como si fuera idiota y Finnick sonríe, victorioso ante el hecho de haberla devuelto a la vida.

 _Pero no es tan simple_

 _Sus_ ojos se apagan con la misma rapidez con la que se han encendido, son cubiertos por los pensamientos lúgubres que parece arrastrar como si fueran cadenas.

– ¿Viniste a preguntar que he hecho hoy, Odair?― Ella vuelve a apartar la mirada, se toma la libertad de arrancar la vía que tiene conectado al brazo para volverla a poner una y otra vez.

―Vine a decirte que me casaré con Annie―responde mientras tomando sus muñecas aleja sus manos con rapidez del tubo que nace del tanque de droga.

Johanna sonríe trémula mientras escucha sus palabras y gira a verlo con un poco menos de desidia.―Felicidades...ya habías tardado bastante― el gesto sátiro atraviesa fugaz sus rostros ―Espero que Snow pueda ver eso, va a odiarte...―

Finnick suspira dramáticamente y niega con la cabeza: ― ¿De verdad crees que eso es posible?―

Ella lo piensa unos segundos, y habla mirando directo a los brillantes ojos aguamarina.―Nada es imposible, Finnick...―dice con hosquedad ―Hay tienes a Mellark para darte un ejemplo―

* * *

Habla, pero ella finge que no lo oye hasta que las palabras la golpean como un látigo directo a la racionalidad.

―...Por ahora no es saludable para ti, no quieren que te vuelvas dependiente de la morfina, así que retiraran tu suplemento―

Va en declive, la luz de fuera que no puede ver y su humor que claro, puede sentir.

―Ustedes no saben lo que es saludable para mí―

Es frustrante dejarse arrastrar por los pensamientos, es irónico que se vuelva víctima de su mente y su pasado, cuando se supone que debería controlarlo. Pero escapa de sí misma el poder que eso requiere, el ímpetu que en ese momento no le provoca sentir. O tal vez sí, pero le es inservible si no recuerda cómo se usa.

No es ella, _no más._

Pero al menos durante su conversación con el nuevo doctor que le asignan, puede darle la razón en su teoría, de que después de la Arena nadie es la misma persona.

Pero claro que cuando la charla acaba y el ya-no-tan-insulso de su médico se va, siente la falta de la droga, que a cada minuto la hace sentir peor. Lo soporta, pero un par de horas después, llega al límite en el que tiembla y no hay forma en que pueda controlarlo.

Hasta que un plan inconcluso se arrastra a la luz en su mente,

Son segundos eternos y respiraciones de gris monotonía los que tiene que esperar en silencio, sabe en qué momento las enfermeras dejan libres los cinco minutos que igualan a su libertad.

Que a pesar de todo, está lejos, muy lejos de ese hospital.

Pero ese día no hay tiempo, sus dedos rozan la perilla, cuando del otro lado el alboroto inminente resuena en los pasillos estériles, no sale, pero debe oír solo tres palabras para que entienda suficiente.

No se resigna, al menos su plan ya tiene objetivo.

* * *

Dos días después puede presumir de qué se ha burlado de las veinticinco enfermeras que hacen guardia tras su puerta y claro, también la puerta del Sinsajo, que por el momento se ha mudado a un lugar mucho más agradable que la realidad, donde claro, tiene a su querido Peeta de vuelta.

Aunque oír los delirios de la descerebrada es lo que menos le importa cuando va a verla.

Prácticamente viviendo en ese lugar no le cuesta nada enterarse de los detalles de su lesión, no es grave, pero le ha destrozado el bazo y posiblemente le ha golpeado bien las costillas.

Everdeen siempre parece correr directo a los problemas, ¿pero quién es ella para reprochárselo?

Mientras satiriza su pensamiento, no espera que la descubran; se ha aprendido de memoria los horarios de visita, a parte de los de los médicos y enfermeras, pero claro, a algunas personas tampoco les ha agradado mucho seguir las reglas últimamente.

Su presencia congela su sangre antes de que pueda seguir respirando, le extraña, poco o demasiado, prefiere ocultarlo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― A pesar de que esta de espaldas, solo le queda desconectar la vía de morfina de su tubo y conectarlo limpiamente en el de Katniss.

Tiene todas las de perder y lo sabe.

Cuando gira a verlo, su mirada es seria, pero no la convence ni de lejos, desde ya, descubre que los intentos de mentira de Gale Hawthorne son el desastre más catastrófico de la humanidad, persiguiendo de cerca el hecho de que Snow haya nacido.

―Vine a ver si a Everdeen le salían cuernos― responde mordaz mientras se dirige a la puerta, pero él se interpone.

Su seriedad se ha disuelto en una sonrisa sarcástica. ―Seguramente esta tan drogada que ya se los ha visto, Mason―

Ella se ríe, pone los ojos en blanco, antes de retroceder hasta la camilla vacía y sentarse en ella. ― ¿Eso crees? Hawthorne. No estoy loca...―se interrumpe para dirigirle una mirada helada ―... Aún―

―Ni lo dudes― él camina dentro del cuarto, le echa un vistazo a Katniss ante de volverse hacia ella de nuevo ―Me dijeron que te cortaron el suplemento de esto...― golpetea con impaciencia contra el tanque ―Al parecer sigues con tu tendencia de andar por ahí buscando problemas―

―Guarda tu discurso para Everdeen, ¿No?― le dice desinteresadamente ― ¿O que, Hawthorne? ¿Me tienes miedo ahora?

Él se sienta a su lado y la escruta hasta que ella se impacienta, es la misma persona con la que se ha topado noche tras noche, hace un par de semanas. Pero de alguna manera se ve diferente, no puede detenerse a pensarlo en ese momento. Ella es demasiado compleja, está seguro de que lo haría trasnochar en ese mismo sitio sin darle ninguna respuesta.

―Jamás, Mason... Dudo que tus intentos de asesinato sean muy acertados si sigues viviendo en un hospital― ella le dirige una mirada escéptica en los ojos oscuros, que se deshace con rapidez.

―Diría que me ofendes, pero creo que tienes razón, tendré que salir de aquí para poder acuchillarte mientras duermes― se detiene un momento con una sonrisa ―...Aunque creo que poder salir una vez con ese objetivo―

―Eres una mala persona si sigues pensando en matarme luego de lo que paso― Gale es consecuente con lo que ha dicho solo cuando la última palabra salta de su garganta, sabe que el recuerdo no podría ser más perturbador, peor aún con Katniss en la misma habitación.

La sonrisa de Johanna se congela antes de extinguirse, y los pensamientos vuelven a atacarla como lanzas con puntería acertada justo al centro de su memoria.

―Soy una mala persona, Hawthorne― le dice con la mirada cubierta de un muro de sarcasmo ―Cualquiera que piense en matar es mala persona. Así que en este hoyo de conejo todos terminamos siendo iguales—

― ¿Eso crees?―Le pregunta con un gesto incrédulo.

―Si no lo hiciera, ¿Crees que te lo diría?― Ella se pone de pie alejándose de la camilla, vuelve a caminar hasta la salida. Él la detiene y la aleja de ahí, aunque le sorprende que ella deje que lo haga.

Se queda quieta dos segundos, con el tacto ajeno alrededor de sus brazos delgados, hace que se estremezca y la morfina en su sangre le juega en contra. La cohíbe, y como odia esa sensación imperturbable, la hace recordar que fue ella la que dio un paso hacia adelante, un impulso, quizá, quien sabe.

―Te sucede algo― le dice observándola fijamente, pero ella niega con un gesto receloso.

―Te equivocas―responde esquivándolo apáticamente para llegar a la puerta ―Pero creme, si me pasara algo, igual no te lo diría―

No lo soporta, aborrece sentirse tan... débil, ante su cercanía, y por tanto, no quiere volver a cruzárselo, ni por accidente, ya habia sido suficiente del jugueteo tonto en el que ella sola se habia metido.

Gale no aparta la mirada, hasta el momento en el que ya no la ve más. Y mientras se acerca a Katniss, que es extraña a toda la realidad; solo piensa.

Su cabeza es un laberinto del que solo puede ver el centro, sin entrada, ni salida. Le desespera, porque de un lado hay un camino lúgubre que no sabe a dónde lo va llevar y del otro hay una flecha para regresar por todo el camino que ya había trazado.

Cualquiera creería que ir por el camino que ya conoce terminaría siendo lo más acertado. Pero nada le garantiza que del otro lado se materializara una salida.

Y en ese momento está intentando decidir a donde dar un paso, deseando tomar ambos caminos. Sabiendo que es como un arma de doble filo, y que lastimara a más personas que a sí mismo.

 _Incluso más de lo que podría imaginar._


	3. Madera, Manzana y Morfina

_**Disclaimer:**_

Escrito basado en los personajes y el Universo de **Suzanne Collins,**

Esta historia participa en el mini reto **"Una pareja para..."** para el foro: **El diente de león**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Manzana, Madera y Morfina

* * *

Cuando logra escapar del ruedo, la música del violín aun esta vibrante a su alrededor. Sin que nadie preste especial atención, toma una de las copas de sidra con rapidez y la bebe de un golpe antes de dejarla a un lado.

Eso ha sido algo de diversión en la gris reincidencia que parece absorber al trece los 365 días del año. Y cree poder seguir con ello, hasta que capta el camino que se hace entre la multitud dando paso a un enorme pastel de bodas, que es acarreado delante de los recién casados,

Intenta cavilar algo con sentido, pero su mirada sale disparada al fondo del comedor donde algo totalmente ajeno sucede, siente el escalofriante dejavú de que su laberinto está materializándose ante sus ojos de una manera literal y horrorosa, y se queda atónito antes de caminar hacia ese lugar,

De alguna manera, al salir a la luz del centro, se da cuenta de que su decisión es compleja, pero solo ve la lejanía de los dos direcciones que tiene señaladas y se pregunta a si mismo porque no puede seguir de frente con su propio camino.

Desde la entrada, ella sonríe agriamente, se acerca y prefiere no pensar en nada más que en lo que le va a decir, a pesar de que no puede evitar la molestia que la ha llevado hasta ahí, una molestia impertinente a la que prefiere obviarle significado.

— ¿Ya es oficial o siguen jugando a la de los amantes?― Gale escucha la voz cercana, con el tono derramando sarcasmo, ese que solo puede pertenecerle a una persona.

―Mason, solo contigo se me da por jugar― murmura mientras vuelven al comedor. Dentro, están repartiendo el pastel y mientras ambos se las arreglan para llegar hasta adelante entre la gente, ella lo detiene con un sonrisa.

―Deberías decirle eso a Everdeen― susurra en el mismo tono y cuando están adelante, Gale se dispone a responderle pero se da de frente con el resto de Vencedores. Y como no, con el equipo de camarógrafos de Plutarch.

Frunce el ceño cuando Johanna toma uno de los platos con un gesto desentendido y se lo ofrece con una sonrisa, está esperando que le responda, pero no va a hacerlo, menos en ese momento. ―Gracias

―De nada― le dice al mismo tiempo que toma otro plato para ella.

― ¿Desde cuando dices "de nada"?― Gale se lleva el tenedor a la boca procurando que no noten que se está riendo, pero es suficiente sombra la del comentario del recién casado.

―Desde que no me junto contigo ― sisea ella, todos los demás se ríen, totalmente lejos, desde la Sala de Control, Plutarch ordena ponerlos en primer plano.

Los camarógrafos los enfocan

Gale aprieta los dientes un segundo después, no es su ambiente, a pesar de que ya ha estado frente a una cámara; es diferente a ellos que parecen ignorar el lente que de una manera olímpica. Y en ese momento no le queda más que acercarse lentamente a Johanna y fingir que no se quiere ir corriendo, pero ella nota toda su incomodidad en apenas un par de instantes.

― ¿Le tienes miedo a la cámara, Hawthorne?― su voz le llega en un susurró imperceptible para el resto, pero aun así espera un momento para responder.

―Enséñame que hacer, experta― ella se ríe, lo suficiente alto como para llamar la atención de todos. Entonces se gira mirarlo, sus ojos gritan algo que no entiende o si lo hace, es demasiado tarde.

― ¿Por qué no les dices el chiste que me estabas contando, Gale?― traga grueso, se está vengando por algo que ha hecho o probablemente sea por lo que a dicho, y definitivamente debe aprender a morderse la lengua de vez en cuando.

― ¿Gale?― Finnick tiene el tenedor en una mano, y piensa que es mejor que su tridente, pero aun así da la sensación de que se lo va a clavar en un ojo, retrocede, pero Johanna lo empuja hacia adelante. ― ¿Y a mí me sigues llamando Odair?

―Deja de hacerte el divo, Finnick― les dirige una mirada al resto ― El chico tiene pánico escénico, a ver si le dan un par de clases...―ella se interrumpe para mirarlo con la ira pintándole los ojos—...Yo tengo que irme.

Y mientras ella se aleja con un gesto de satisfacción que no le dura demasiado, Gale se queda, humillado en cinco niveles distintos y pensando que esa situación no podría superar lo perturbadora.

|•|•|•|

Esa mañana vuelve a pasar, es incontenible, se aleja de si en apenas unos segundos y la retrospección comienza a envolverla, a cruzar dos lugares diferentes para hacerlos iguales, guardando la música de fondo aquellos gritos que no se terminan luego de una hora.

De nuevo, despierta de una pesadilla y afuera nada es mejor.

Su médico llega cuando las enfermeras deciden aferrarla a la camilla con tres tipos de sistemas diferentes, ordena que la seden permanentemente, que la mantengan bajo guardia el tiempo que sea necesario; y ya no puede luchar contra eso.

 _En realidad, en ese momento vuelve a sentir que no puede luchar con nada._

|•|•|•|

Es insensato, y en ese momento, hasta un tanto estúpido. Pero no va a regresar cuando le falta medio pasillo para llegar a su puerta, aunque haya el doble de enfermeras que la última vez, dando vueltas cada treinta segundos.

Esta lo suficientemente molesto como para buscar venganza y cuando ve su oportunidad, da un paso hacia adelante demasiado tenso como para notar que alguien le está mirando, pero cuando lo capta solo le queda pensar en que iban a descubrirlo de todos modos.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― siente el calor en sus mejillas, y si es que no se veía lo suficientemente estúpido escondido detrás de un muro, está seguro de que es ese momento lo hace.

 _¿Acaso a él tiene que salirle todo mal?_

―Nada, Prim, será mejor que me vaya― está dispuesto a alejarse, corriendo si es necesario, pero la niña lo detiene con unas cuantas palabras.

―Su médico pidió que la sedaran hace una hora― señala a la puerta con un gesto serio mientras camina a su lado sin dirigirle ni una mirada, Gale se queda quieto un momento, sintiendo que cualquier plan de venganza que hubiera tenido se le escapaba entre los dedos.

― ¿Por qué?― cuestiona, hace que la mirada azul lo escrute discretamente, pero siente la preocupación calar mucho más hondo; sabe que le retiraron el suplemento de morfina y que la seden una semana después no tiene juicio.

Prim se gira a mirarlo, y sus ojos destellan antes de que responda.―Entro en alguna clase de retrospección esta mañana.

Debe notarlo, incluso más que él, esa cadena invisible que parece envolverse como una serpiente y arrancarle el aire de los pulmones, insertando en su mente demasiados pensamientos que solo empeoran la realidad; y sin ir muy lejos, solo tiene claro que por algún motivo se siente escoria por haberlo dejado pasar, cuando se había hecho a la idea desde el día del rescate.

 _Johanna no estaba bien._

Traga grueso, Prim se aleja por el pasillo sin decir nada y solo le queda entrar en la habitación sin hacer ruido. Quedarse en el umbral de la puerta, dándole vueltas a todo como no lo había hecho en demasiado tiempo.

― ¿Qué haces ahí, Hawthorne?― alza la vista de golpe, topándose con la mirada oscura presa del cansancio y cierra la puerta, antes de acercarse.

― ¿Qué te ha pasado?― le pregunta sentándose a los pies de la camilla señalando la vía de morfina, ella rueda los ojos.

 _No se supone que él hubiera tenido que estar ahí, se supone que hubiera tenido que estar lejos, odiándola._

―Nada que te importe– le responde poniendo la actitud abrasiva como única auto-defensa.

En ese momento no tiene demasiado a lo que aferrarse realmente, solo a lo que sea que su médico haya informado sobre su inestabilidad.

Gale resopla, esa respuesta la tenía sobreentendida, pero por algún motivo no está dispuesto a rendirse tan rápido.

—Me importa, Mason, o no te lo hubiera preguntado— ella niega con un gesto apático, sintiendo el amargo de sus palabras. Pensando no tiene que importarle, en que no tiene sentido y aun así es extraño lo que causa al oírlo.

Es cálido, pero el tipo de calor que hiere y la hace apartar la mirada hacia otro lugar.

Él lo ha dicho, han estado dándole riendas a un juego sin pies, ni cabeza; y no va a dejar que pase de lo que es, aunque para ella ya es demasiado tarde.

—Vete a hacerle mandados a Coin, Hawthorne, yo estoy perfectamente—

 _Perfectamente ¿Qué?, ¿Desequilibrada?_

 _Su voz_ , solo su propio fantasma que está flotando a un lado. Es turbulento e irreal, a partes iguales. Es lo que causa la morfina, menester, realidad y pesadilla; todo al mismo tiempo.

—No le hago mandados a nadie– dice él arrastrando las palabras mientras se inclina hacia ella—...Y te agradecería que dejaras de mentirme—

Está a penas a unos centímetros de ella, lo suficiente para sentir el calor de su cuerpo cubrirla. Permitiéndole alzar la vista hacia los ojos mercurio, intentando descifrar porque lo hace todo tan complicado.

 _¿Por qué no se aleja y ya?_

Al fin y al cabo, pueden dejar que el juego se termine, sin que nadie gane ni pierda nada. Solo seguir hacia adelante como si no hubiera pasado y olvidarlo; a ella le sería fácil hacer eso.

A estado obligada a dejar atrás muchas cosas, a muchas personas. Y sabe que el olvido no va a matar a nadie, lastima tal vez; hace a las personas impávidas, pero es estúpido pensar que ella podría serlo más.

 _¿Entonces qué se supone que debe hacer?_

Aceptar que ha sido suficiente quizá. O complicarlo todo también, seguir arrastrando a Hawthorne junto con todos sus problemas, solo arriesgarse y dejar que su mente le arruine las jugadas.

Ser imprudente, contradictoria, o una loca; cómo la ve todo el maldito mundo.

— ¿Quieres saber que me pasa, cierto?—dice sin la necesidad de alzar la voz y él asiente sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

Gale espera que ella diga algo, que le responda, que ceda. Y es ingenuo creer que va a hacerlo. Por eso no le sorprende el silencio, le sorprende que ella acorte la distancia entre sus cuerpos, pero corresponde.

Vuelve a saborear sus labios dulces y ácidos a la vez. Aspira su aroma a madera, a morfina; y le recuerda al bosque, se vuelve adictiva.

Johanna se estremece al sentir el tacto sobre su cintura, como sus manos suben por sus costados, hasta llegar a sus hombros. Siente el cosquilleo en su piel, el calor en su interior y como su mente vuela, negándose a pensar en sus miedos, en que su pasado, en su presente y aunque no lo vea, también en su futuro.

 _Parece lograr lo que ella no puede hacer por sí misma._

Cierra los ojos, este en sus manos o no, ya no puede controlarlo. Es un juego que no quiere jugar, una necesidad que niega. Y nada está bien, porque el miedo está ahí para recordárselo, pero ese día se está permitiendo ir en caída libre hacia nada en absoluto.

Y su fantasma sigue ahí, esta encadenado a ella para decirle la verdad en la cara y recordarle cosas que ya se sabe de memoria de una manera tan incomprensible que no lo entiende.

Gale separa sus labios buscando oxígeno, la saca de su letargo con una corriente de frio. Ella sonríe contra su boca, con la respiración desigual y el hilillo de oscuridad que vuelve a apresar sus pensamientos.

―Sera mejor que te vayas...―musita con serenidad, y el retrocede con una mirada molesta .―Vendrá el medico pronto.

Ella se queda con la mirada fija en un punto inexistente, y Gale frunce el ceño en un ademan frustrado― ¿Esa es tu manera de evadir el tema, Johanna?

 _No esa es la manera en la que te hace perder el hilo de las cosas._

El resopla cuando no recibe más respuesta que una mirada irascible, y un comentario sarcástico sobre su afán de complicarlo todo. Se muerde la lengua para no responderle con algo que acabe por traerlo todo abajo y cavila, sin saber si está molesto con ella por la facilidad de desorientarlo, con el por ser tan endeble ante sus actos; o con esa situación que no puede mantener a raya.

 _Posiblemente todo contribuya, pero se va de ahí sin relegarlo, manteniendo su mal humor ese día y los siete que le siguen._

|•|•| _•_ |


	4. Tornado de Media Noche

_**Disclaimer:**_

Escrito basado en los personajes y el Universo de **Suzanne Collins,**

Esta historia participa en el mini reto **"Una pareja para..."** para el foro: **El diente de león**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

Tornado de Media Noche

* * *

 _Tornado de Media Noche_

Huye presa del horror y el impulso, como si no pudiera soportar las paredes que la rodean o las personas que se mueven en rededor. No se centra en nada en especial, sabe que el fallo está en su paranoia, y todo lo que hace con ella.

Su manía de pensar demasiado, demostrar poco y prácticamente, abrir la boca solo para meterse en problemas. Porque considera que últimamente hasta su lucidez se enreda con sus mecanismos de defensa, los activa cuando no debe y se adelanta, arruinándolo todo.

 _Y e_ _stá en el centro del huracán, con el miedo de que se detenga y todo le caiga encima._

Su mente se mantiene tensa, sus pulmones no albergan el aire suficiente y oye los latidos de su corazón en los oídos. Está lejos de todo, a sabiendas de que no sirve de nada, porque el miedo está en ella y lo llevara hasta el lugar más recóndito en el que quiera esconderse.

Está desmoronándose, sus piernas tiemblan, tiene que recargarse en la pared fría de un pasillo oscuro y recordar cómo se respira, las cosas no parecen más fáciles, pero el oxígeno le ayuda a pensar con claridad.

No recuerda cuando comenzó a invadirla el pánico, cuando le quedo solo huir lejos del hospital, porque en ese lugar lo único que le espera es un sedante que terminaría hundiéndola en un lugar oscuro; donde la pesadilla parece realidad y la realidad una pesadilla.

Solo puede permanecer ahí, esperar que todo se vuelva difuso para darse cuenta de la falsedad que le regala una imaginación más lóbrega que sus comentarios, sentir el frío abrazarla; y esperar un susurró de paz que le de fuerza para ponerse de pie y volver como si nada.

Pero no hay paz, no hay nada más que el horror que debe tener su mirada cuando gira en dirección a la voz que no reconoce. Grita, se aleja sin saber de qué huye, comienza a correr en cualquier dirección, por pasillos que van guiándola cada vez más hondo.

Cosas que giran a su alrededor, miradas, repulsión, miedo, dolor...

 _¿Cuánto falta para que termine?_

Las cosas chocan contra ella, rompe sus huesos, desgarran su piel. Está cayendo, arrastrándose, rompiéndose; y no ve el momento en que todo se congele para poder tomar lo que le queda y volverlo honestidad.

|•|•|•|

Mira el techo del compartimiento desde el momento en que pretendió acostarse a dormir sin éxito. Aun con la ropa gris que les impone el Gobierno, sin hacer más que mantener su mente en blanco para ahuyentar el insomnio. Aguarda largo tiempo antes de sentir que sus párpados pesan y a pasado tan poco tiempo preso del descanso, que siente el dolor en su sien al escuchar el escándalo del otro lado de la puerta.

Sus sentidos vuelven a estar alerta, pero debe obligarse a ponerse de pie alejando el letargo del sueño, no entiende a que se debe, solo camina hacia la puerta dándose de bruces con la realidad.

A penas a unos metros capta al grupo de personas, su atención va primero a Haymitch, luego a las enfermeras que parecen entrar en histeria y al final, en el que supone es el médico de Johanna.

 _Johanna_

Que ha estado evadiéndolo desde hace más de una semana como si eso fuera a solucionar las cosas. A veces daba la impresión de que lo hacía para regocijarse en la ira que causaba, y hasta el momento, él no tiene claro si es que eso es lo que hacia realmente.

Sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta, y ellos tardan apenas unos segundos en notar su presencia, Haymitch lo ínsita a acercarse mientras no deja de hablar.

—...Plutarch va a estar furioso si se entera de esto― se queda de pie a un par de metros, oyendo las palabras—Y no creo que usted quiera eso, ¿Verdad?—

Lo dice todo en un tono de furia helada y Gale tiene que morderse la lengua para no hacer preguntas.

―Señor Abernathy, no pudimos hacer nada... La niña Everdeen no dio aviso de que Mason hubiera huido—

Su sangre se congela al oír esas palabras, debe decirse a sí mismo que necesita oxígeno para permanecer con vida y controlar el impulso de largarse de ahí.

—Primrose Everdeen está siendo entrenada, no tenía a cargo ninguna guardia... Ni mucho menos estaba autorizada para hacer el trabajo que usted debió estar haciendo; así que le recomiendo que si valora su trabajo, cierre la boca— el médico palidece lentamente, mientras Haymitch gira a verlo—Y tu, muchacho, ve a la Sala de Control y...

― ¿Dónde está Johanna?— las palabras afloran de su boca sin que lo piense demasiado, interrumpiendo al mentor y logrando que le dirija una mirada extraña.

—Ese es el problema—el hombre gruñe con rabia dirigiendo una mirada a un lado—...No esta.

Su dolor de cabeza se triplica al oír esas palabras, parece confuso, se limita a permanecer en silencio, poner sus pensamientos en un orden decente para poder decir algo coherente. ―No es la primera vez que escapa.― pero acaba por delatarla, por delatarlos a ambos.

Haymitch finge que no lo ha oído mientras manda a al médico y las enfermeras de vuelta al hospital, pero cuando ya no los ve al final del pasillo, gira a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

— Bien, muchacho, un punto para tí por haberlo descubierto antes que todos ellos— le dice sarcástico con una seña hacía el corredor. —Ahora ve a la Sala de Control y avísale a Plutarch— se interrumpe para resoplar — ...Johanna podría matar a alguien y aquí se tardarían otro par de semanas en darse cuenta.

|•|•|•|

Se ínsita a seguir ordenes, toma el camino que debería llevarlo a la Sala de Control, pero se desvía antes, probablemente se esté ganando otro problema. Sin embargo, no lo piensa demasiado. Comienza a vagar por los corredores, mirando hacia todas partes. Pensando en donde podría estar, en esa planta se rinde de inmediato, al igual que en las que le siguen.

Termina volviendo sobre sus pasos, resignándose y con la peso de la preocupación en el pecho, ese que le obliga a volver a recorrer toda el ala este de nuevo, y lo agradece.

La ve a lo lejos, recargada en la pared. Inconscientemente susurra su nombre; ella no nota su presencia, aunque parece demasiado inquieta. Reduce un metro de lejanía, lanzándose a la imprudencia que le hace cometer; oprimiendo fallidamente la sensación de impotencia,

Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, se percata de que tiembla. Parece romperse, se ve frágil, no como alguien que pueda ser algún peligro, si no como alguien que debe ser protegida _del peligro_.

Es extraño, porque desde que la conoció en el rescate del Capitolio, no había vuelto a tener esa visión de ella, no había sentido tanto la retrospección que parecía invadirla, Quiere ayudarla, tentar su suerte otra vez. Ansiando alejar de su mente todo recuerdo que le haya hecho alejarse de sí misma en ese límite.

Tal vez es irracional, pero sus pensamientos lo son, irracionales y sordos, porque no oyen nada de lo que el vanamente intenta hacerse creer. Suspira, poco es el tiempo el que mantiene sus ideas a flote; recuerda que ha sido impulsivo antes y ha tenido que dudar de su cordura, y de muchas otras cosas. Sin embargo, esa es una de las veces en las que no se arrepiente.

A pesar de que ella le dirige una mirada desenfocada, se atreve a acercarse y colocar sus manos en sus hombros, pero parece fuera de si.

― ¡Suéltame!― ella forcejea para librarse del agarre, a pesar de eso, él logra inmovilizar sus brazos y nota la mirada que brilla al verlo, inundada en agua salada; se recuerda que no puede con eso, le tienta la idea de dejarla huir, pero siente como la tensión de su cuerpo se reduce y ve en sus ojos como el miedo se deshace.

Johanna nota que su labio inferior tiembla, como su corazón lucha para huir de su pecho, solo con el pensamiento de que lo ha reconocido, a pesar del pánico que absorbe su alrededor, lo ha reconocido.

Baja la mirada el suelo, negándose a dejar salir las lágrimas, y convenciéndose que está acabando, de que ha sido un ataque entre tantos que revive su tortura. Asimilando que son consecuencias, cosas que van a quedar ahí siempre para recordarle todo lo que no debería recordar.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― alza la mirada sin lograr ocultar las lágrimas, porque no puede negar la obviedad de su desequilibrio. Gale aguarda un momento y suelta sus brazos al darse cuenta de sus nulos intentos de huir.

―Tranquila, Johanna...― susurra mientras rodea sus hombros y la aferra a él.

Ella traga grueso al sentir la cercanía de sus cuerpos, y con manos temblorosas devuelve el contacto, cierra los ojos y las lágrimas escapan entre sus pestañas, el dolor subsiste en su pecho, la obliga a dejar ir todo el sufrimiento que a contenido.

Está perdida, como una niña que le teme hasta a su propia sombra, que no puede dar un paso sin caer. Pero que aun así no tiene a donde huir, con su alma reprimida por todos sus demonios; solo encontrando solución en dejar que todo la consuma.

¿Cuánto más daño pueden hacerle?  
 _Si se está dejando ir a sí misma._

Gale nota que su cuerpo tiembla frenéticamente, acaricia su espalda en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el fondo del pasillo, más consiente que nunca de lo que siente; es tan transparente, sabe que no quiere volverla a verla sufrir de esa manera, que quiere protegerla. Y que fue eso lo que le hizo dar un paso hacia adelante con ese juego, pero se ha acabado. Ahora todo lo tiñe la frustración al verla, el saber que no puede hacer más por liberarla del miedo, que solo le queda quedarse a su lado.

En ese instante teme que se aleje, porque deduce ese miedo a la compasión. Piensa como demostrarle que no está ahí por eso, ni mucho menos por estar descorazonado. Que quiere ayudarla sin más y tiene toda una hipótesis de posibles razones.

 _Toda una teoría_ , irracional, engañosa, egoísta y hasta un tanto tonta, pero... _Maldición_ , ¿De verdad importa? Solo quiere estar ahí para ella, porque sabe que no nacieron en un mundo particularmente amable, nacieron para vivir rápido, morir jóvenes o cargar con todo lo que les caiga encima hasta derrumbarse.

Y aunque en ese momento sepa que tiene un adiós pendiente, quiere demostrarse y demostrarle a ella, que pueden ser buenas personas, que todavía pueden ser fuertes; que aunque crea que está en medio de la nada aún puede contar con que él no va a dejarla ir.

No siente el tiempo, no sabe cuánto pasa hasta que ella parece recuperar el control sobre el temblor de su cuerpo, solo que cuando lo hace, recupera también la parte más sombría de sus pensamientos, como una queda memoria, de que sigue ahí después de todo.

— ¿Qué sucedió?― le pregunta cuando siente que ella se separa de él.

Johanna tiene la mirada clavada en el suelo, con las lágrimas secándose en sus mejillas y sin palabras que unir, debe esperar sacar a su memoria el recuerdo borroso del momento en que entro en pánico, pero no le es posible recordar más que la pesadilla invadiéndolo todo, latiendo a su alrededor, pintando la realidad.

—No lo sé... ― murmura con la queda frialdad, y la voz fina quebrándose con cada letra—...Sera mejor que te vayas...— mientras Johanna siente sus ojos ardiendo de nuevo, Gale se estremece al oírla, pero puede con eso, con todas las negativas, que ya no parecen reales... _que no lo son._

Ella recuerda... _La vida es irónica_. Ha estado alejándose de él, porque su decisión fue dejarlo ir, dejar de complicar las cosas y recordar que si comenzó el juego también puede detenerlo, pero no salió como hubiera querido; lo desterró al olvido y al mismo tiempo, le dejo a sus miedos el camino libre para reducirla a nada.

Y aún así, el sigue ahí, transmitiendo la tranquilidad que no puede conseguir sola, haciéndola vulnerable a cada cosa que hace. Sin más, probablemente lo sea, vulnerable ante todo, porque puede que el tornado fuera termine, pero dentro de ella hay una tormenta que la está destruyendo; con cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora y cada día que debe seguir viviendo una vida que odia.

Que nunca tuvo un camino que mostrara verdadera luz. Alza la mirada oscura envuelta en malos sentimientos, es absorbida por el gris inminente, y se queda quieta, esperando verlo desaparecer.

—Me quedaré, Johanna...— susurra Gale, mientras toma su mano, trasmitiendo la calidez de sus dedos al enredarse con los suyos ―...Voy a ayudarte, ¿Está bien?

|•|•|•|


	5. Gris Tormenta

_**Disclaimer:**_

Escrito basado en los personajes y el Universo de **Suzanne Collins,**

Esta historia participa en el mini reto **"Una pareja para..."** para el foro: **El diente de león**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:  
**

 **Gris Tormenta**

* * *

 _Gris Tormenta_

Cae, el dolor recorre su cuerpo en un siseo eléctrico que hace explotar sus tímpanos y destruye su interior. Su piel arde, el interior de sus mejillas, presas de la presión han dejado el sabor metálico en sus labios.

La fricción real la despierta, tiene que cerrar los ojos ante la luz pálida que la saluda, demasiado intensa para ser natural.

Mira hacia un lado emitiendo quedas palabras de confusión, esperando que sus sentidos abandonen por completo la bruma causada por la pesadilla y la poca droga que alberga su cuerpo.

La mirada ajena permanece vigilando sus movimientos, hasta que ella puede ver por completo la realidad y sentir las corrientes de dolor por todo su cuerpo, hace un gesto, ni siquiera recuerda como llego al hospital de nuevo.

—Te has lastimado— musita quien la acompaña, mientras ella se lleva una mano a los labios y la separa de inmediato, con la marca de sangre en ellos.

—No importa— murmura girando hacia los ojos grises presos de la falta de sueño y en gran parte, de preocupación.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?— pregunta acercándose a ella, Johanna piensa en decir que sí, pero la presión incesante en sus músculos, el peso de sus párpados y el dolor de cabeza le impiden dar esa respuesta.

—No lo creo— responde aun ajena, mientras él se acuclilla a su lado con un suave gesto de curiosidad— ¿Por qué te quedaste?

Asiente antes de hablar, interesado en la suavidad del trato, culpa de la droga o quizás no. Se queda muy cerca de ella, mirando sus ojos castaños aun enrojecidos, pero mucho más accesibles de la que antes habían sido.

—No quería que te pase nada— de inmediato, ella siente el nudo en el estómago, el nerviosismo, ese miedo tan presente y tan lejano ante las palabras que no pueden dejarla de hacer sentir bien.—Te dije que quería ayudarte, no he cambiado de opinión.

Se lo dice, siendo respondido por la mirada en negativo que se suaviza de a pocos, con varios pensamientos llevados por la necedad de ambos, que ahora chocan en el aire con una muralla invisible.

—No tienes motivos para ayudarme— le dice dispuesta a ganar esa riña, pero por naturaleza, él se niega en rotundo a perder. —Di las cosas como son, me tienes lástima.

Tiene que acercarse un poco más a ella, con varios pensamientos de posibles respuestas, tomándose el tiempo para encontrar la indicada.

—No te tengo lástima, eso es ridículo. Solo quiero ayudarte, me preocupo por ti, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo aunque me trates de lo peor... Di las cosas como son, Johanna, creo que puedo hacer eso. Solamente necesito que tú también lo hagas—

Ella se queda quieta al oírlo, con la sensación burbujeante que nace de su interior ante sus palabras; cavilando, tal vez él ha visto más de lo que ella hubiera querido demostrar, quizá pueda dejarlo por ahora, no puede hacerle mal, después de todo.

Y aunque no lo diga en voz alta, también le gusta pasar tiempo con él, _solo un poco_.

—No recuerdo no haberlo hecho antes...— susurra, mientras conecta su mirada con la expectante tormenta gris—...Esta bien, Gale, intenta ayudarme. Te dejare hacerlo, porque creo que tengo cierta esperanza en que logres más que el médico, aunque seas igual de idiota.

— ¿Debo decir gracias por eso?— pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa y con su mirada brillante, como si acabara de ser partida por un relámpago permanente. Johanna se queda viendo en ellos, sus pensamientos vuelan lejos con ideas impasibles sobre lo que diferencia el gris de sus ojos y el gris que los rodea.

Por segundos contados piensa que los ojos de Gale son bonitos, deja de hacerlo en el mismo instante que siente que el contacto la devuelve a la realidad.

El movimiento apacible y coordinado de sus labios la devuelve a una bruma diferente, de tranquilidad que normalmente no siente, la hace sentir mejor de tantas maneras distintas que prefiere callarse algunas para que él no se sienta tan importante.

— ¿Esa es tu forma de agradecer?— musita contra sus labios, él sonríe, sintiendo la felicidad casi irracional de que ella por fin haya accedido a la ayuda y pensando vagamente en cosas que comienzan a ser irrelevantes.

—Puede, ¿O prefieres que te lo diga?— la sonrisa sardónica baila en los labios de ambos, que segundos después vuelven a estar unidos en un beso que dice cosas que ellos aún no asimilan o no se atreven a poner nombre.

Probablemente, prefieren no pensar en eso, porque solo el sonido de la puerta cerrándose los devuelve a la realidad.  
Sus miradas se conectan de un momento a otro, reflejando una combinación de temor y diversión, donde predomina la poco importancia que ambos parecen darle al hecho.

Solo minutos después, Johanna piensa en las probabilidades de que quizá no haya sido una enfermera.

|•|•|•|

La mirada inquisidora llega a ella a la mitad del pasillo del hospital, acompañada por una sonrisa que solo tiene como objetivo hostigarla hasta el cansancio.

— ¿No puedes estar quieta, verdad?— pregunta en un quedo tono burlón, ella siente el impertinente calor en su rostro y le dirige una mirada fulminante,

—Jódete, Finnick—

Sus palabras parecen ser escuchadas, pero solo para avivar las ganas del cobrizo para sacarla de quicio —...Y yo yendo a verte como un tonto...

—Cállate o te voy a partir tu cara bonita— esta vez solo parece haberle hablado a la pared, porque él sigue parloteando como si nada,

—...Mala amiga, ni siquiera confías en mí— Johanna aprieta los puños conteniendo el impulso de pegarle un puñetazo a Finnick y tomando en cuenta la idea de ir a ver a Everdeen, pensando en que al menos ella no hace tantos comentarios estúpidos tan rápido.

—Mira allá esta Annie― dice convencida, señalando hacia atrás.

— ¿Dónde...?— suelta una carcajada al verlo mirar a todos partes como un idiota, Finnick enrojece, pero al girar a verla ya tiene un nuevo comentario con el cual sacarla de sus casillas—...Debería contarle a Plutarch en que consiste tu nuevo tratamiento...

—No te atrevas...— siseo ella entre dientes, mientras se detenía en la puerta de su celda-habitación de hospital para mirarlo. —Ni una palabra, Odair...

Finnick se detuvo a su lado aun con el fantasma de una sonrisa, y con la curiosidad presente en sus ojos aguamarina. ― ¿No me contaras nada?—

—No— respondió ella duramente, dispuesta a entrar a la habitación y tirarle la puerta en la cara. Sin embargo, solo de oír un último comentario tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos.

—Se lo preguntaré a Hawthorne entonces—

Le dirigió una mirada irascible antes de entrar al cuarto, pensando en que Finnick no era exactamente alguien que se quedara con la duda y en ese comentario, que no decía nada que no estuviera dispuesto a cumplir.

|•|•|•|

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho— comenta mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos grises. — Al menos, lo del Entrenamiento.

Johanna sonríe sarcástica antes de asimilar la molestia ajena ante su falta de consideración, pero eso era, nunca había tenido que darle muchas explicaciones a nadie, ni mucho menos informarle sobre cada cosa que hacía, como si tuviera que pedir permiso. No era algo que le agradará hacer.

—Ya lo sabes, además no tengo que decirte todo lo que hago—

Gale resopla exasperado, no todo, pero si las cosas importantes. Obviamente, ella no consideraba importante mencionar que tomaría el entrenamiento para poder ir al Capitolio o al menos no con él, porque seguramente ahora cargaba con la cara que había puesto cuando Haymitch dijo que ella y Katniss iban a ir a entrenar.

—No tienes que decirme todo lo que haces, pero no te hubiera costado nada mencionar que te habían dado de alta del hospital...—ella siguió caminando sin responderle, así que solo le quedo resignarse a que eso sería tan difícil como lo había visto desde un principio —,..Ven, iremos arriba... Por lo visto, York cree que ustedes deben seguir entrenando en el grupo de principiantes todo el año que viene.

—No me digas— murmuro sarcástica, mientras tomaban el camino hacia afuera del subterráneo, recordando lo que había pasado esa mañana; nada agradable que traer a su memoria, menos aún la noche anterior que tanto ella, como Katniss habían tenido que permanecer despiertas debido a varios detalles que traían su suplemento de morfina de por medio,

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la salida, Johanna se detuvo, casi había olvidado ese detalle, trago grueso pensando en que esa mañana lo había hecho y que no había sido tan complicado, pero simplemente parecía que el ímpetu necesario para dar dos pasos de frente la había abandonado.

Gale se había detenido en cuanto noto que ella lo había hecho, advirtiendo como palidecía ante la lluvia que caía fuera, no dijo nada, solo una mentira piadosa que había incluido tener a Primrose como cómplice le había dado toda la información necesaria e innecesaria sobre lo que había pasado en el Capitolio, nada de lo que Johanna hubiera querido decirle.

Había tenido que tragarse todas las coloridas maldiciones que podía uno aprender en el Distrito 12, eso sin contar que estaba dispuesto a dispararle a Snow el mismo si es que llegaba a cruzárselo, y habia tenido que controlar las ganas de ir a buscar a Johanna en ese momento solo para preguntarle cosas sin sentido y sin respuesta.

Como tal, a pesar de querer decirle que lo sabía, camino hacia afuera, pisando los charcos de barro y sintiendo la misma comenzar a caer sobre él, pero regreso, ofreciéndole su mano. Ella busco su mirada atreves de la lluvia y tomo su mano sin poder controlar el temblor al sentir el agua sobre sus brazos.

Apretó los dientes, antes de ir hacia él y aferrarse a su espalda con fuerza, lo necesitaba, aunque no se atreviera a decírselo, agradecía que él estuviera ahí en ese momento, solo que estuviera ahí, haciéndole saber que no estaba tan sola después de todo.

Gale la envolvió en sus brazos buscando no hacerle daño, hilando palabras que no logro encontrar, pero que si existían, solo dos. Palabras que no estaba seguro de si era lo correcto expresar en voz alta, quizás por su propio miedo al rechazo o por aquel hilo de esperanza que se había roto hace mucho. Lo recordó por un momento, él quería una salida, no volver al principio y para sí, solo habia un camino hacia la salida.

 _Ella era ese camino_.

Johanna cerro los ojos al oírlo hablar, sintiendo que parte su alma parecía unirse, recobrar un poco de fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para deshacer el decoro que bloqueaban sus palabras, no había otra forma de expresar lo que sentía, no quería arriesgarse a hablar. A pesar de que dentro de sí la sensación reconocible después de tanto tiempo, parecía doler. Solo alzó la mirada, intentando que por un momento sus ojos dejaran ver más allá de su silencio.

 _No supo si lo logró, Gale sí._

|•|•|•|


	6. Amores Mediocres

_**Disclaimer:**_

Escrito basado en los personajes y el Universo de **Suzanne Collins,**

Esta historia participa en el mini reto **"Una pareja para..."** para el foro: **El diente de león**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:  
**

 **Amores Mediocres**

* * *

 ** _Amores mediocres_**

 **Pov. Johanna**

 _Todo es cubierto, no hay Bloque en ese momento. El dolor es infligido de manera real, todo se apaga por completo al son de varias risas demasiado crueles para ser espectrales. Son humanas. Cruel, vengativa y **repulsivamente** humanas._

 _Los electrodos se adhieren a mi piel desnuda, otra vez. El aire se congela y todo se desploma sobre mí._

 _Fuego._

 _Abro los ojos y un grito es arrancado desde el fondo de mis pulmones. Piernas, brazos, espalda. Todo mi ser se sacude ante lo que suena como una cascada de llamas que se aferran a mí, solo para arrasar con todo._

 _No puedo describirlo. Duele. Arde. Tira. Todo a la vez. Es fuego, el fuego de los que destruyen._

 _Todavía estoy gritando y girando sobre mi misma cuando noto que estoy empapada, es agua. Simple. Mortífera. Ardiente agua._

 _Jadeo con desesperación e intento toser, pero vuelve a suceder, se aferra a mis músculos y huesos el dolor sin nombre que retuerce mi cuerpo en ángulos imposible_ s.

 _Mis gritos ya no son míos, son de esta tortura, del dolor. No puedo contener las lágrimas, yo lloró, ellos ríen._

 _Me arrastran, me lanzan contra la pared blanca teñida con mi sangre. Amenazan, sus manos asquerosas recorren mi piel pálida, me dan náuseas, pero no puedo moverme, no puedo defenderme. Solo me queda tragarme mi dolor y no sentir..._

 _Pero se graba en mí, me siento sucia, humillada, denigrada al extremo del que siempre hui._

 _Obviamente ellos saben cuánto no quise cumplir. Siempre lo supieron, pero ahora se confirma que me he destruido sola. Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que muera. Entonces nadie va a recordarme y mi única utilidad habrá sido entretener a esta despreciable gente._

 _El dolor me parte a la mitad, sangre sale de mis labios, las luces se apagan, al aire se densa. Pero a mí ya no me importa._

 _Enumero los latidos de mi corazón. ¿Cuánto puede tardar la muerte?_

 _Espero que no mucho_

|•|•|•|

Tiempo perdido, porque nada llega. En el hospital, vuelvo abrir los ojos, no pienso, no siento, quiero que todo terminé. Mi sangre arde, sin amabilidad, solo furia y frustración, he caído, nada de esto ha valido la pena, nada.

No quiero nadie ahora, pero desde aquí, ya lo veo en el horizonte del dolor.

Un pensamiento lleva al otro, recorro mi vida de derecha a izquierda, de arriba abajo. Rostros familiares que se convierten en desconocidos conforme avanza el tiempo, sentimientos demasiados ajenos a los míos… Me he vuelto una perfecta extraña en cuestión de… ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años?

Y, aquí, entre yo misma, admito que una parte mía siempre creyó en el destino porque sencillamente no podría soportar la culpa de oportunidades rotas y errores dolorosos. Y el resto, a simple y ciega esperanza.

Así, llego a pensar en aquella chica que alguna vez fui. Aquella chica que murió injustamente con todos a los que arrebato la vida, siendo una niña, ella sintió, con mucha más idea sobre la vida de la que yo alguna vez podre tener. Y, a mis ojos, aquella chica fue fuerte... tuvo tanto por vivir.

Y yo la maté, quizá, en una celda más antigua, pero no más diferente, yo misma, aquella muchacha debió decir adiós a un futuro que le pertenecía, debió despedirse de todo lo que amaba.

Aquella chica fue la primera, la que ganó y, yo, yo seré la que pierda.

Jamás volveré a abrazar a alguien. Jamás poder volver a sonreír. No tendré nada más. Mi vida terminara justo ahora. Con mucho tiempo para pensarlo, y pocas oportunidades de vivirla.

Y ahora debo terminar con todo, cerrar las puertas a mi última salvación.

Así es como funciona. El agua, que es vida, también puede ser muerte. Con sus corrientes incontrolables, subidas y bajadas, nadie nos dice que ni todo es blanco ni todo es negro. El agua, que es gris también nos arrastra cuando quiere, también nos coloca piedras en el bolsillo, solo para hundirnos. O hacernos nadar más fuerte, quien sabe.

 _Veo, oigo, hablo..._ ¿Quién? ¿Quién es? No soy yo ¿No? No, ella es Johanna Mason, yo ya no creo que ese nombre me pertenezca.

Esto es lo que agua me dio. Una vida para luchar, y yo me rindo, porque me equivoque de canal, porque las piedras pesan mucho y el único sonido que puedo oír es el de todo derrumbándose.

Hay voces entre todo, siseos malditos que no tienen dueño. Él está ahí. ¿Lástima? Son espinas, no puedo controlarlo, tanto odio que no se merece... O tal vez si, ¿Si? No lo sé.

Hablar, oír, ¿comprender...? Escuchar sus palabras que me llegan falsas, gestos compasivos, miradas apagadas. La bruma sobre mi hace todo falso... No entiendo.

No tengo palabras amables, no devuelvo sus gestos, el miedo y la rabia siguen bloqueándome, ¿Me escucha? Siempre lo hace, solo quiero que termine esta oscuridad... No es solo mi dolor, pero soy egoísta, él también.

—Yo ya estoy loca. Maldito. No necesito la pena de nadie...—

Sus ojos parecen dagas cuando vuelven a mí, mis palabras no tienen compasión y ahora sé que no valió la pena dejarlo quedarse, él no lo sabía... Pero yo todavía pude haber evitado ver su dolor.

Sin embargo, lo quería a mi lado, ahora puedo dejar que se vaya, casi tan roto como yo, con todo su esfuerzo por hacerme bien perdido entre las murallas de acero que he construido en segundos.

— ¡Te he dicho que no es lástima! ¡¿Acaso te cuesta tanto aceptar que alguien te quiera?!

 _¿De qué sirve querer a alguien, si solo lo usaran para herirte?_

Al fin y al cabo, yo me quedo, él se ira en unos días, ambos sufriremos a nuestra manera; incluso es probable que todos terminemos muertos.

—Te quiero, no me cuesta aceptarlo, pero hubiera preferido que me fueras indiferente―

Y si, con el cuerpo inmóvil, todo en frio silencio a merced de sus tormentos, la mente tiene tanto tiempo libre que crea sus propias torturas. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo? No lo sé, pero no estoy tan sola como creí. Y más viva de lo que necesito.

Miradas heridas, tanto dolor, tanta ira. ¿Lo dije? Lo hice, está en él, en su mirada fija... Dolor, a pesar de todo, nunca he podido esperar demasiado de mis declaraciones mediocres.

Asumo mi culpa si no quiero su futuro, Tengo miedo, odio, y nada valió para que eso desapareciera, soy una mala persona y aun así lloro luego de verlo irse sin decir nada, lloro hasta que las lágrimas no me pertenecen.

 _Nada acaba, y duele, todo duele. Y a pesar de todo, se ha ido... tal y como llego, por mi culpa._

|•|•|•|

 ** _Pov. Gale_**

Lo que en una época se consideraba malo, por lo general, es una rendición intempestiva de lo que en otro tiempo se tomó por bueno; el atisbo de un ideal más antiguo.

—Te quiero, no me cuesta aceptarlo, pero hubiera preferido que me fueras indiferente—

Entendido, claro y fugaz, como un latigazo. Duele, ¿Por qué? Si, entiendo, volví a tomar el rumbo errado, tanto tiempo intentando sanar una herida abierta con sal. Gran intento, ¿Quién entiende? Las personas comunes buscan que alguien les corresponda.

No que le sea indiferente, solo las personas que no pueden amar por miedo quieren algo así.

Pero me gustan las personas como ella, valientes, rebeldes, complicadas, desesperadas, con mentes rotas y destinos oscuros. Por eso, tal vez fue estúpido tener esperanza en una vida a su lado, pero por esos momentos, se sintió feliz.

Siempre supe que el camino era sobrio y estaba lleno de trampas, pero no soporte sus palabras, conozco la sensación de no ser correspondido, la odie ante tanto egoísmo, por no dejarse querer. La odio y la quiero, de una manera masoquista, sus sentimientos ofuscados brillan como dos relámpagos que chocan en mi interior, rabia, ese es el resultado.

Tanto por odiarla, como por sentir más que aprecio por ella. Tengo una nueva lección para el inventario: Nada lastima más que luchar contra una situación que no puedes cambiar y si puedes hacerlo, nada lastima más que fallar en el intento,

Eran casos perdidos, aun lo son... ¿Cuál es la teoría que ella tiene? Pienso en ello cuando salgo de su habitación en el hospital. Escucho su llanto y de repente quiero volver, pero era momento de que ella tuviera una nueva lección.

 _Te quise tanto, que tengo que alejarme de ti para no lastimarte con tanta felicidad,_ _¿Te gustan los amores mediocres, Johanna? Pues mucha suerte, y que el arrepentimiento nunca te alcance._

|•|•|•|

* * *

|•|•|•|


	7. Hoy

_**Disclaimer:**_

Escrito basado en los personajes y el Universo de **Suzanne Collins,**

Esta historia participa en el mini reto **"Una pareja para..."** para el foro: **El diente de león**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:  
**

 **Hoy**

* * *

 ** _Hoy_**

Cuando la carta es apartada de su vista nublada en lágrimas, agradece haberle dicho a Annie que viajaría sola, agradece que ella este demasiado lejos como para captar en la extrañeza de sus actos. No toma nada de cenar antes de volver a la habitación del tren, entre sus dedos estruja la carta, no se ve a sí misma llorando con una hoja de papel, pero tampoco se veía extrañando de esa forma a alguien.

En realidad, hace cinco horas tampoco se veía en ese tren, pero estaba hecho, una lección aprendida. Había estado cegada por sus miedos, a pesar de que él había permanecido a su lado dispuesto a darle tanta ayuda como necesitara. Su respuesta había sido un frio recuerdo, sin gestos amables, solo palabras hirientes y un rechazo a todo lo que él había querido ofrecerle.

¿En qué momento se dio cuenta de la vil realidad? En el mismo instante en el que acabo debiéndole un último favor a alguien que ya no estaba en ese mundo, Finnick se lo dijo, tuvo que aparecer para dejarle claro las cosas.

Camina con la seguridad que poco a poco guía sus pasos por la estación, sellando tantas palabras y recuerdos, un pedido, una promesa, tantas cosas que nadie nunca dijo.

 _«…Algún día espero verte de nuevo y sentirme feliz por ti y sé que te lo dije, pero recuerda que era feliz mientras estaba contigo.»_

Se detiene, vuelve a releer las palabras hiladas, con un nudo en la garganta, camina entre la gente que la observa, sin darle importancia a nada más que al lugar al que debe llegar. Nunca ha estado en el Distrito 2 desde su Gira de la Victoria, pero ahora, la estructura es poco menos diferente que la de cualquier otro Distrito.

Está rodeada de gestos pacíficos mientras camina, personas que han ganado tanto como han perdido, algo de resignación por aquí, tristeza sobre todo. Es por eso, que la ciega esperanza en el destino parece ir en contra de esa gente.

Vuelve a leer la dirección de la casa, mientras sus nudillos tocan la puerta, se estremece al oír los pasos dentro. Está bien, no era buen momento para recordarse que no tenía ni idea de que decir.

Es el instante en el que la puerta se abre con rapidez, es que el tiempo se debate en seguir o detenerse, ella siente su corazón vibrar en su pecho, la mirada gris que después de tanto tiempo ha recuperado parte de su brillo.

—Creo que, estoy esperando que estés feliz por mí— dice trémula, sintiéndose totalmente descubierta ante su silencio, comienza a inquietarse y la invade el deseo de dar vuelta atrás.

Pero no se lo permite, ella no se atreve a quejarse cuando toma su muñeca y la arrastra con brusquedad dentro de la casa, al contrario, se aferra a su cuerpo como si pudiera mantener el sentimiento de euforia con ese hecho.

—Pensé que no harías esto— musita devolviendo el abrazo aun intentando asimilarlo.

Solo le basta ver sus ojos centrados en los de ella, para creerlo real, la abraza con fuerza, la mantiene cerca de él, recordando cuanto hubiera deseado enviar esa carta hace meses.

Tardo en asimilarlo, darse cuenta de que cada cosa en la que pensaba terminaba llevándola a ella, de que hubiera querido tenerla ahí cuando se enteró de lo de Prim; aunque fuera con un comentario sarcástico que no le hubiera hecho sentir mejor, la había querido ahí y no yéndose del Capitolio sin dirigirle una mirada. Ni odio, eso fue a lo que más temió, que se volviera una desconocida.

Tardó otro par de meses en aceptarlo, otra semana en atreverse a llamar a Annie Cresta y una semana más para escribir esa carta, con demasiado tiempo para pensarlo, pocas oportunidades de vivirlo como en ese momento.

Johanna habla, desatando el nudo del remordimiento que ha calado hondo durante esos 5 meses de mucho tiempo libre para pensar en todo y en hacer teorías cada vez más extrañas.

Los corazones rotos son adictos al dolor, dicen muchos que nunca han sentido; los corazones rotos tienen una ventaja, puedes arriesgarte, porque ya nunca van a volver a romperse.

— Pensé que tirarlas esa carta, quizá nunca hubiera estado feliz por ti— musitó cuando ella dejo ir las últimas palabras apresuradas, en ese momento se apartó lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro.

—Eres un idiota— murmuro antes de unir sus labios en un beso contenido, Gale llevo sus manos a su cintura aferrando su cuerpo a él, mientras devolvía el contacto con la mismo sentimiento. —Pero... aun te lo debo, y no quiero me hagas repetirlo ¿Sabes? Te amo

Sus palabras tienes el efecto deseado, se graban entre ambos, sobre ellos, parecen permanecer flotando, ella permanece devolviendo la mirada, ese chispazo en sus ojos, con mucha más fuerza que la última vez.

Su respuesta llega segundos después, tan nítida en toda su realidad, vuelve a unir sus labios con los de ella con fuerza, desesperación, y con una dulzura como recuerdo permanente de su declaración, Johanna siente la carta escapar de su mano, ir a parar algún rincón de la sala de estar de esa casa que no tiene tiempo de apreciar.

Se separan, él intenta acceder a sus labios de nuevo, pero ella lo esquiva, adrede, acariciando su espalda al tiempo que evita la coincidencia. Es consciente de que tiembla, y confundo su temblor con el de él.

Gale sabe que no ha cambiado, que será su pequeña batalla. Sin embargo, empieza a olvidar eso del momento extraordinario, de no caer en sus impulsos y la impaciencia, quiere ganar, pero al parecer ella quiere ponerlo difícil.

—...Gale...—suspira contra su boca, cuando él toma conciencia de que sus dedos han descendido por su pierna sobre la tela del vestido de verano, quiere deshacer el camino de sus manos, pero en ese momento ella lo besa y su lengua tumba a la suya con pasión, enciende el interruptor de sus anhelos, y con ello apaga gran parte de su consideración racional.

Comienza a recordar que su madre y sus hermanos han ido de compras, que podrían volver en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, se siente poco dispuesto a detenerse.

Johanna envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cadera en cuanto la puerta de su habitación se cierra tras ella, el vestido sale por su cabeza revolviendo el cabello negro que ha crecido en todas direcciones.

Ella vigila la mirada que recorre su cuerpo solo cubierto por la ropa interior, aun con el vago sentimiento de un recuerdo doloroso. Que en cuanto las manos de Gale tocan su cuerpo, parecen comenzar a extinguirse de su piel.

Se deshace del resto de su ropa sin dificultad, y sus labios acaparan sus senos a un ritmo tan lento que le sorprende. No solo degusta su piel, degusta cada respiración profunda, cada suspiro, cada palabra susurrada, y su nombre viajando a través de los sonidos, su nombre en su boca, en este momento, nunca ha sido tan cierto.

No piensa en el tiempo para acariciar toda su piel. Solo le basta saber que le encanta. Así que todas sus intenciones se vuelcan en eso, en pasar sus labios y sus dedos por ella todo el tiempo que le esté permitido, sin prisa. Su abdomen, su vientre, sus piernas, muñecas, manos, cuello, todo lo que pertenezca a su cuerpo.

Ella le demuestra que puede declararla suya, y de igual manera él hace lo mismo cuando le acuesta sobre la cama y se sienta en su cintura, momento para el cual ella ya está completamente desnuda, le demuestra que son más fuertes que todo, que nada podría entrar en sus vidas y destruir esta realidad.

 _«Que nos pertenecemos, que somos del mismo mundo y el mismo mundo es nuestro»_

Su nombre viajando desde sus entrañas hasta él, le hace sentir como si pudiera morir ahí mismo y al mismo tiempo, encontrarse más vivo que nunca. Su propia ropa ya innecesaria, ha sido desterrada a algún lugar de la habitación en el que no piensa, se centra en ella.

Le sorprende su propio susurro, cayendo sobre ambos al tiempo que ella le invita a su interior de una suavidad y calidez febril. Son solo unos instantes, unos instantes de contacto real, de fricción tangible y embriagadora, antes de tomar la calidez desesperada y dejar que le invada.

Johanna alcanza sus labios y él se deja hacer. Abandona cualquier papel activo en este acto, ella así lo impone y él está demasiado cómodo en el cielo para cuestionarla. No se limita a nada, más que a apreciarla.

Tan real, como si el roce de su piel pudiera comenzar la guerra y encontrar sosiego en el segundo más oscuro de su existencia. Desata tantas sensaciones que no creyó poder encontrar, pero paso. Tal vez los demonios lloren, porque ambos le dieron encuentro al amor en un lugar roto.

Como un tatuaje agridulce, todo se graba en su piel cuando su interior se contrae como si arrastrara el orgasmo con toda su violencia y al mismo tiempo con una delicadeza imposible. Su temblor es el de él, y sus gemidos se entremezclan en el aire. Cae sobre él, en el momento que se desborda abrazándola con ambos brazos alrededor de su espalda.

Una vez creyó que había alcanzado el máximo placer que podía alcanzar cualquiera, que ya solo quedaba repetir una y otra vez el acto, esperando cotas de todo tipo entre un simple orgasmo y un placer máximo, pero se alegra de poder decir que se equivocó. El placer es algo que no tiene límite.

No piensan en cuanto es el tiempo que besa sus labios sin querer separarse de ella, pero le gustaría reiniciar una y otra vez para volver a sentir esto, así se lo dice minutos más tarde cuando se separan, provocando que ría con suavidad al tiempo que deja un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—Tal vez cuando dejes de vivir con tu madre— murmura con un gesto sarcástico que le arranca una sonrisa a ambos.

—Me mudare pronto, entonces— responde suavemente, ella asiente con palabras vagas sobre que estará esperando que eso pase, dejando que lentamente la ensoñación pura relaje su cuero, se deja con la última palabra que ya no comprende.

Gale aún permanece despierto, la observa largo tiempo, con sus dedos recorriendo con suavidad su rostro, pensando en ese momento. Hoy, porque ayer su mejor plan era hundirse en el trabajo. Hoy, porque todo su futuro ha dado un giro drástico. Hoy, que el destino la ha traído a su lado con el recuerdo de que sus vidas estuvieron marcadas desde el inicio.

Ella aun permanece en el aura del sueño, sintiendo sus caricias, pero con el sueño comenzando a materializarse en capas de paz, trayendo de vuelta aquella carta olvidada en algún lugar de su mente, aun con sus últimas palabras susurradas atreves de la calima.

 _« ¿Te gustan los amores mediocres? No sé si este es uno, Johanna, probablemente sí, pero creo que aún tenemos mucho por contar.._.»

* * *

|•|•|•|

 ** _Fin_**

|•|•|•|

* * *

 **Dedicado a:**

 **Anna Scheler**

 **ImagineMadness**

 **pilarz**

 **marizpe**

 **Alphabetta**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar esta historia,**

 **Un abrazo,**

 **Alis**


End file.
